


Oondeertail

by HeWhoHoosTheHah



Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1969-03-02
Updated: 1969-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoHoosTheHah/pseuds/HeWhoHoosTheHah
Summary: Since I can't write properly I thot it would be a good idea to use my useless skills for a crackficEnjoyyyy
Relationships: The heck are relationships
Series: Crackfic of the ages y'all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oondeertail

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up this is sans pov or something

K so u and skeltebro go to this place called snuden and like live thre for a few dyas and stuf qnd and like you go to 5his place calle grimsby and you and you see this flaming hot cheetih dude and his always llike pay your tab you stuoopid skelkbllo and then theres dis door beside that ls purpur and you and you knock to make njoke but ders goat mom that peope ship you with nam4d assgore's ex wife and he tri3s to gwt her back but she wont acceot his love because he did aome stupid shit in the past so yeah or u can just call her toriel. Qnd then few more years later thers this kid namer fwisk wich people make them fwisky for u and stufd vasically shipoin you two and yah spewkimg of ships peope alwo ship you with ur skeltebto andeddddddddddyah eo like  
Fwisky is ve4y suspishus and u get to bottom of this uhhh skip skip skip cuz i lazy and yah so like befur fwisky fights assgore you talk to them to check theire grades on theeir math test and then and then you you let them pastttt bebecause theh gud and this is pacifistt run anyways so yeh skip the weed tryin to kill everyone for now  
So fwisky deafeatsx weed and turns out iys assgores&torieos kid named as(gore)(to)riel sobyeh so etc etc surface world blah blah blah the end

Oh yeah thers also au:s of u guys & stuff  
Seeyalaterbyeeeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I made my phone's keyboard small for this


End file.
